La discrétion des Assassins
by L'homme fromage
Summary: Ce n'est pas parce qu'elles sont des Assassins Internationaux qu'elles sont discrètes pour autant... Toute la Team Arrow peut en témoigner !
1. Laurel

_Résumé_ : Ce n'est pas parce qu'elles sont des Assassins International qu'elles sont discrètes pour autant... Toute la Team Arrow peut en témoigner !

_**La discrétion des Assassins**_

_**Chapitre 1 : Laurel**_

Quentin Lance et sa fille aîné Laurel étaient en train de manger chez cette dernière quand ils entendirent des coups sur la porte. La jeune femme posa ses couverts en fronçant les sourcils avant d'aller ouvrir.

" Sara ! " S'exclama-t-elle en souriant.

Sa jeune sœur lui rendit son sourire et la pris dans ses bras. Le père de famille se leva immédiatement à son tour en entendant Sara. Il enlaça sa fille dès qu'elle se sépara de l'étreinte de sa sœur.

" Tu es retour. "

" Oui mais pour quelques jours seulement. " Répondit la blonde.

Quentin essaya de ne pas grimacer. Il était inquiet de savoir que sa fille faisait à nouveau partie de la Ligue des Assassins et ne rêvait que du jour où elle allait revenir définitivement à Staling City. Cependant il savait que rien n'était si simple.

" Tu as mangé ? " Demanda Laurel.

" Non. "

" Allez viens. " Dit l'aînée en lui prenant la main tendrement.

Cela faisait quelques mois depuis le départ du Canary après la défaite de Slade et c'était la première fois qu'elle revenait. Ils passèrent donc la soirée ensemble à rattraper le temps, même si Sara se tut sur ce qu'elle avait dû faire pour la Ligue ces derniers temps.

Comme elle l'avait annoncé elle resta quelques jours à Starling City avec sa famille et la Team Arrow.

Deux jours avant son départ elle décida de dormir chez sa sœur après avoir fait un tour en ville avec Oliver. Laurel qui ne dormait pas à point fermé entendit la clé s'insérer dans sa serrure. Inconsciemment elle sourit en se rendant compte qu'elle été là et qu'elle allait toujours bien. Elle se laissa somnoler tranquillement. Lorsque soudain elle entendit sa sœur émettre un hoquet de surprise. Laurel ouvrit brusquement les yeux.

" Nyssa ! "

Le cœur de Laurel se mit à battre plus vite à ma mention du nom de l'autre femme. Une voix répondit à sa sœur en arabe.

" Que fais-tu là ? Tu n'étais pas en mission au Pérou ? "

" Oui, mais avant de rentrer je voulais passer te voir. " Répondit Nyssa d'une voix douce.

Laurel se mordit la lèvre en se demandant depuis combien de temps l'Assassin était ici car elle n'avait rien entendu. Un silence s'installa quelques secondes mais un son fit comprend à Laurel que les deux guerrières étaient en train de s'embrasser. Elle était un peu confuse, elle savait que sa sœur et Nyssa avait eut une relation et il semblait qu'elles l'avaient reprise. Laurel savait que Sara avait vraiment aimé l'autre femme, elles en avaient déjà parlé, mais elle pensait que c'était du passé surtout après le fait que l'Assassin ait faillit tuer sa famille. Cependant Nyssa avait tout de même accepté de libérer Sara et lui avait porté secours quand elle en avait eu besoin, même si en échange elle avait retourner dans la Ligue avec elle. Leur histoire ne semblait donc pas terminée.

Le bruit de quelqu'un frappant le canapé tira Laurel de ses pensées. Un léger rire de la part de Sara se fit entendre juste après.

" Nyssa... "

" Hum... "

" Ma sœur est juste à côté ! " Répondit la blonde avec une pointe d'inquiétude dans la voix.

" Elle dort à point fermé depuis un peu petit moment. "

Laurel fit les gros yeux en comprenant que cela faisait un certain temps que l'Assassin était dans son appartement dans l'attente de sa sœur.

" Tu es sure ? "

Nyssa lui répondit affirmativement en arabe. Soudain Laurel comprit de quoi elles parlaient... Elles n'allaient tout de même pas avoir des relations sexuelles sur le canapé de son appartement alors que la porte de sa chambre était entre-ouverte ?

Laurel n'osa pas bouger et attendit la suite des événements avec anxiété. Elle entendait des baisers mais aussi des bruits de vêtements qui se frottaient. Elle ferma les yeux quand elle entendit sa sœur tenter de cacher un gémissement...Elle se mit à rougir en comprenant qu'elles allaient vraiment le faire. Laurel considéra leurs signaler qu'elle était réveiller mais l'idée de faire face à Nyssa de l'enchantait pas vraiment.

" Ah ! "

Laurel sursauta en entendant sa sœur puis serra les dents. Elles ne pouvaient pas essayer d'être silencieuse au moins ? Elle entendit ensuite le canapé bouger et elle se boucha les oreilles pour essayer de ne plus rien entendre, mais le bruit du canapé raclant le sol était toujours audible.

Elle ferma les yeux et essaya de se concentrer sur tout, sauf ce qu'il se passait dans son salon. Elle y parvint quelques instants mais un gémissement de sa sœur lui parvint à nouveau. Elle ouvrit les yeux rapidement et essaya de ne pas soupirer. Elle retira ses mains des oreilles doucement.

Le salon devint silencieux quelques secondes sauf pour la respiration haletante de Sara.

" Je t'aime. " Dit Nyssa

Même de la chambre, Laurel pouvait entendre l'affection que portait l'Assassin à sa sœur. Cette dernière lui répéta ces même mots en arabe.

" Je vais y aller. "

" Quoi ? Déjà ? " Répondit Sara.

" Mon père m'attend, il n'était pas prévu que je fasse de détour. "

Le bruit un baiser se fit entendre.

" Je vois. "

Nyssa lui parla en arabe quelques instants et Laurel voulu comprendre ses mots. Elle se demanda presque si elle n'allait pas se mettre à apprendre cette langue. Elle entendit entendit des deux femmes s'embrasser à nouveau avant que l'Assassin ne quitte son appartement.

Alors que Sara se couchait Laurel l'entendit pousser un soupir de contentement. L'aînée sentait ses joues revenir à la normale et elle mit de longues minutes à s'endormir.

Le lendemain lorsqu'elle se leva elle trouva sa sœur en train de faire le petit déjeuné. Elle fredonnait une vieille chanson, le sourire aux lèvres.

" Laurel ! Salut. "

" Salut. Wahou ça sens bon. "

" Merci, tient je viens de faire du café. "

Laurel prit la tasse que lui tendait sa sœur avant de s'asseoir. Elle avait pensé parler à sa Sara de ce qu'elle avait entendu cette nuit, mais elle semblait si heureuse, presque comme sur un nuage qu'elle n'osa pas aborder le sujet. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à son canapé et elle se dit qu'elle n'allait plus jamais le voir de la même façon.


	2. Felicity

**_Chapitre 2 : Felicity_**

" A bientôt maman ! "

Felicity soupira en raccrochant son téléphone. Elle jeta un coup d'œil au sous sol du Verdant, elle s'était un peu éloignée dans le noir en parlant à sa mère. Elle vit ensuite qu'elle avait recu des textos de la part de Barry. Elle sourit avant de lui répondre, pendant qu'elle était en train d'écrire un texto elle entendit la porte du sous sol s'ouvrir. Elle sourit en se disant que peut être Oliver ou Diggle qui venait à l'avance aujourd'hui.

Cependant ce ne fut pas les deux hommes qu'elle trouva mais deux femmes : Sara et Nyssa. La fille du démon était en train de soigner la blonde qui semblait avoir une légère blessure à la tête.

" S'il n'était pas aux mains de la police je... "

" Nyssa... " Souffla Sara en souriant.

La brune lui sourit timidement en comprenant qu'elle s'était importée puis son sourire fut coupé par les lèvres de sa petite amie.

Felicity qui se tenait un peu plus loin sourit à son tour en les voyant ainsi. Elle devait avouer qu'elles étaient mignonnes toutes les deux ensembles... De plus elle était heureuse de savoir que Sara avait quelqu'un dans la Ligue des Assassins et même si Nyssa était impressionnante elle savait qu'elle ne laisserait rien arriver à Sara. C'était ce tout ce qu'il comptait peur elle car elle considérait Sara comme la famille et elle serait très triste si quelque chose lui arrivait.

L'informaticienne sortie de ses pensées en entendant un gémissement. Elle s'inquiéta en pensant que la blessure de Sara était plus grave que ce qu'elle avait cru mais elle rendit compte que c'était Nyssa qui gémissait. Elle fronça les sourcils et fit un pas de plus. Soudain elle comprit pour la brune avait gémit... Sara avait une main dans se pantalon de l'assassin et elle était en mouvement. Felicity se figea sur place.

" Oh Sara... " Soupira Nyssa.

La brune posa ses mains sur les épaules de Sara pour se stabiliser. La blonde inversa leur position et plaqua durement Nyssa contre la table d'osculation. Cette dernière gémit de contentement sous le regard satisfait de sa petite amie.

Felicity ne bougeait plus, elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Devait-elle annoncer sa présence où rester dans l'ombre à faire comme si elle n'était pas là. En entendant un nouveau gémissement de la part de Nyssa elle décida de ne pas les interrompre. Elle fit un pas en arrière mais le bruit de son talon se fit entendre dans le sous-sol. Elle se figea à nouveau quand l'assassin gémit à nouveau sous l'effet des doigts de Sara. Elle resta figée à les regarder quelques secondes avant de regarder tout autour d'elle le plus discrètement possible. Elle ne voyait aucune issue pour son cas, elle allait devoir attendre qu'elles aient finit. Elle ferma les yeux pour leur donner un peu d'intimité même si les gémissement de Nyssa se faisait de plus en plus fréquents et plus forts.

Finalement la brune laissa sa tête tomber sur l'épaule de sa petite amie en essayant de récupérer de son orgasme. Sara sourit en enlevant sa main du pantalon de la brune. Felicity comprit que c'était finit pour Nyssa mais elle n'osa toujours pas bouger pour autant. Elle vit du coin de l'œil que les deux femmes s'embrassaient langoureusement.

" J'aimerait continuer... " Commença Nyssa. " Mais nous ne sommes pas seules... "

Elle leva la tête et croisa le regard de Felicity. Cette dernière sursauta et avança rouge comme une tomate.

" Je suis tellement désolée... Je ne voulais pas. "

" Oh mon Dieu ! " Dit Sara en enfouissant sa tête dans ses mains, honteuse.

Felicity se mit à rougir de plus belle en se souvenant où les doigts de la blonde étaient il y a quelques secondes tandis que Nyssa se mit à rire.

" J'étais au téléphone avec ma mère... Et je pensais que c'était Oliver et Diggle ! Je ne me serait pas doutée que c'était vous en train de... "

Sara leva les yeux lui faisant comprendre qu'il était temps qu'elle se taise tandis que Nyssa avait toujours un sourire amusé sur les lèvres.

" La prochaine fois au lieu de rester dans l'ombre tu n'auras qu'a venir... " Proposa la fille du démon.

Felicity rougit encore plus pendant que Sara frappa sa petite amie d'un coup de point à l'épaule.

" Nyssa ! "

La blonde se tourna vers l'informaticienne en s'excusant.

" Elle rigole. "

Derrière Sara Nyssa lui fit un clin d'œil faisant presque douter Felicity.

" Bien, je... euh... Je vais y aller ! " S'exclama-t-elle.

La jeune femme s'éclipsa en un temps record pendant que Nyssa faisait de son mieux pour cacher son rire.

" Nyssa ! C'était pas très gentil de ta part. " Se plaignit sa petite amie.

" Oh, allez Sara... Tu dois avouer que c'était plutôt drôle... "

La blonde leva les yeux au ciel pour toute réponse.

" Et puis.. "

" Et puis quoi ? " Demanda Sara.

" Elle est plutôt mignonne quand on y pense. " Continua la brune.

Même si Sara était d'accord avec sa petite amie, elle fit la moue en sentant une légère jalousie s'installer en elle. Nyssa dû s'en rendre compte car elle l'attira contre elle.

" Je t'aime... " Dit-elle avant de l'embrasser en laissant ses mains se poser ses les fesses de Sara...


End file.
